Silence Can Be Deadly
by Rose Haostn
Summary: London is in a glitch..again.The council has given her multiple assignments and they are due in a month.Then there's school and Drake.All assignments must be completed on time.If not, use your imagination. What do you think happens in a family of assassin


_**-1Silence Can Be Deadly**_

_By Rose Haostn_

As we all know high school is a somewhat "creepy" place where the preps and jocks like to take over and torture everyone who are "under" them. At least that's what our parents tell us its not really like that though. There are all of the cliques nerds, preps, jocks, emos, punks, a little of everything and then there's the silent people who really don't belong to any group, in other words, me. Or at least I try.

"Thank god you're a senior citizen so I won't have to put up with your crap any longer." I said to Heather. Yeah she's a senior thank god, but that doesn't mean she can control everyone. She dramatically flipped her hair and laughed…no, no it was more like cackled to her friends.

"You are too" whined Amber. I just glared at her and that made her shut her trap. For awhile at least.

"I really don't know why you're laughing it's causing wrinkle lines on your face" I laughed, "Yep, there they are one, twwooo threeeee, fouuuur…" I counted pointing to her face watching as her expressions change from evil to appalled to horrified to finally, embarrassed and then quickly back to angry(evil). I dragged the numbers out only to tick her off. It worked.

"Look London, I don't know who you think you're talking to….but…" She flipped her hair again in frustration and huffed and puffed as I cut her off.

"I'm talking to you are you deaf?" I countered. I had exactly two minutes to go to my class now. I know the exact thing to distract her.

"You know…like oh, my god is that Jason Kendell?!" I squealed in my best prep impression and everyone of them turned around while I sprinted to my class. About 4 seconds later they found out that I had lied and Amber practically screamed from all the way down the hallway, "Heeeeeey!"

I don't see why I can't just kill them.

**_"Life Sucks And Then You Die"_**

The next day I went through the same ritual I usually go through every morning. My alarm clock goes off and then I have under 30 seconds to get up out of the bed to disconnect the booby trap connected to my alarm clock, that's connected to the automatic sniper rifles and the spikes that come up in my bed in my room that my parents set up in there. Of course I always stop it just in time.

Although I remember one time I didn't. It hurt like hell. I will never do that again. Anyway, when I make it to the bathroom I have to run a water test to make sure that the water isn't poisoned or any of my other things and when I see that it isn't I take a shower and all of the other necessities. Finally I head down to breakfast….well its more like run, jump and dodge down to breakfast.

Yeah there are traps everywhere in the house. It's a part of me, Paris(my identical twin) and Rome's(my kid sister) training. Our training to be assassins. Actually, we already are it's just that we need training to keep agile and alert. I had finally made it to the table when an arrow shot out from nowhere. On instinct I picked up my fork and flung it at the arrow, causing them to collide and fall to the floor.

"Nice try Romi." I said flatly as I ate my food. Romi is Rome's nickname just so you know.

"Well I tried."

"Not hard enough obliviously." chuckled Paris. I hit him upside his head.

"Haha are you trying to get me killed?"

"No of course not" he said as he put on his innocent/charming face that always has the girls drooling over him.

"That does not work on me and you know it."

"Stop it and eat, before I put you through some more trials." said my mother, Italy. We did because she was serious. Dead serious. Ok before we go any further and you start making fun of our names I need to explain why we are named this way. It's a McNaghten tradition that goes waaaay back, all of our family members are named after a country.

"Oh London there's an assignment in your backpack." said my mother.

"Whaaat! You have got to be kidding me!"

"Sorry, but the council assigned it to you." she said patting my shoulder.

"This is so lame." I mumbled. Paris smiled at me and I stuck my tongue out at him he just shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the door to the garage. I gave my mom and dad a hug and kiss and followed him out. Romi's charger, was already gone so she was probably if not already there, then on her way. I jumped into my black jaguar and Paris into his red Ferrari. We both started our engines and smiled at each other.

"A hundred bucks say I beat you there." dared Paris. He should know better than to challenge me to a race because I am the queen of speed. Plus I just had some new accommodations added to my car.

"Bring it." I smiled as I slipped my sunglasses on.

We raised our windows back up and pushed the button to open the garage. We revved the engines and as soon as there was enough room for us to go under the door we took off….in reverse. As soon as we got close to the end of the driveway we swerved around the right way and took off down the street. Thank god we have a huge drive way or else that would have been a problem.

About three minutes, five turns, and 6 blocks later we were a street away from Rosewood High. I decided to call Paris since we were stuck at a light anyway. It rung twice before he picked it up.

"Ready to lose little sis?" he asked.

"You're only older by 5 minutes. And Paris?" I asked.

"Hmmm?"

"You lose." I hang up.

Just as I said that the light turned green and I gunned the engines. I was just nearing the school when Paris caught up with me and that's when I turned up the nitro just a bit. My car boosted ahead and as I entered the student parking lot, hit the brakes a little and swerved into a parking spot. I was leaning on the hood of my car when Paris parked next to me and then walked up to me with a questioning face.

"As I said you lose." I said to him holding out my hand. He reluctantly dug out his wallet and gave me the hundred.

"Thank you." I said as I took it from him and smiled turning to walk into the school. He stopped me before I could get any further though.

"What was that?" he probed. I decided to play dumb.

"What was what?" I asked with a confused look on my face. He gave me his take-no-crap look and I just shrugged.

"Mom and dad updated your car?! That's not fair!" he whined, "You technically cheated. Give me my money back." He grabbed at my backpack and I shook my head. What's a hundred dollars to him anyway? Our family is rich from our assignments and things.

"I didn't cheat you just didn't know about it and I paid for those updates myself." I explained.

"Yeah right." he laughed.

"Whatever." I turned on my heel and walked to the doors and he once again caught up with me, but this time he slung his arm over my shoulder. Weirdo.

We talked while walking to our class since we had the same first period. Advanced calculus. We must make all a's there's an exception for b's, but that's it. We all also must take advanced classes even Romi. So I guess you could say we're pretty smart.

Anyway, calculus is a good class and the only thing I don't like about it is that I have to sit by Jason Kendell. I don't know why in the heck all of the girls (even Romi, my god!) think he's so cool and charming or whatever. I have to sit by him almost everyday and he is as annoying….no he's more annoying than Romi and that's saying something. It's even more crappy because we sit at tables.

"Hey. Hey London?" Jason called. I decided to ignore him like I usually do, but I think I just made it worst.

"Looooooondon?" he murmured in my ear. I gonna kill him and obliviously Paris had the same idea. I could have swore that his eyes flickered red for a second. It looked like he was trying to strangle him with his eyes. I won't stop him. Hell I'll help him. I had to take a deep breath before I said anything to him because what would have came out would have been really disturbing.

"Don't talk to me Kendell." I stated darkly and then turned back to my work.

"Why?" he asked. I glanced over at Paris who looked like he was about to blow. Hmmmm I hope I don't look like that…..oh wait I probably do. Given that we're twins and all. Well hey.

"Because I hate you….with a passion." I answered my words soaked with venom. I am trying so hard, so hard, not to pull out my pocket knife. But I know I won't because of the fact that there will be too many witnesses. Darn.

"Hmmm with passion." he stated as he brushed the very tips of his fingers down my arm.

"Do not touch me I am only going to tell you this once. The next time you might wake up in a hospital." I stared him in the eye as I said it too. Yet he still didn't back off.

"Ok I won't touch I'll just look."

"I….

"So the groups will be Perry and Turner…..McNaghten and Kendell…

"Hold on!! Wait just a minute Mr. Spencer." I stood up so fast that my chair fell over and interrupted him and I couldn't care less, "Me or my brother? Because I absolutely refuse to be this… things partner."

"You will be partnered with Kendell. It's not like you're getting married."

"You have got to be frickin kidding me. Are you crazy?" I was really angry as you can see, "Can you at least put me with someone up to my standards? Why put me with a stupid person? I will work alone if this is the case."

"No you will work with who I partnered you with or you will leave this class." said Mr. Spencer.

"Goodbye." I said thankfully and that's when Kendell grabbed my butt. Big frickin mistake buddy and an opening for me. I turned around and punched him a few times hitting the kidney once and then knocking him unconscious.

"I suggest you not do that anymore and I also suggest that someone also call a paramedic." And I gathered my things and left the room with Paris on my heels.

"Nice one!" laughed Paris as he gave me a high five.

"Thanks"

"I'm glad you did it because I don't know if I would have had the control to make myself stop."

"I almost didn't." I said while walking to my next class. The bell just rang anyway so I might as well.

"Alright bro this is where we part" I said, "Thanks for having my back" I said I was enveloped into one of his hugs.

"Always." He said and I smiled. He nudged me into my class and he took off down the hall to his class. He'll be late, but he has practically all of the teachers wrapped around all of the teachers and staff wrapped around his fingers so he'll be alright.

Well you know that saying "things can't get any more worse than they already are"? Then when you say it things immediately get worse? Yea well I was sitting in a corner in the library reading my assignment when Romi came up to me.

"Hey what's up?"

"Just figuring out who I have to ice" I answered quietly.

"Ah so who is it?" asked Romi as she sat down beside me. Hmm I didn't know she had my lunch. Either that or she's skipping because you only get study hall if you are a freshman and she's a sophomore. I decided to let it go…for now.

"Um, this guy named Henry Dame." I answered while I was flipping the pages. "He sells drugs to kids at schools and supposedly he's supposed to be coming here for a few days."

"So how are you going to do it?" she asked. I looked it her and sighed. She always asks these questions and sometimes it bugs me and sometimes it gives me ideas.

"I don't know yet. He seems to have a house downtown. So I'll have to check that out first and then start planning." I waited for her to respond, but all I heard/felt was the little thump as her head hit my shoulder. She was out like a light. Now normally I would get on her case about it, but she looked so tired so I just let her sleep until my lunch was over.

The bell rang and that meant I had to get to class, but first I got two notes from the librarian(my favorite person at school) for admission to our classes. When we were four doors down from Romi's class she was fully awake and said that she could get to her class herself. I then mentioned that she almost ran into the walls and fell up the stairs at least twice and she conceded. We got to her door and said whatever sisters say to each other when they're not fighting and parted.

It's a shame when you get a class that you actually like, but have the most god-awful, annoying person in there. You know who I'm talking about right? Yep Kendell. I could have sworn that, that punch would have sent him to the hospital. Why the in the heck is he even in adv. Chemistry3?! I mean you have to test to get into these class and only the smartest make it in. He must have bribed the teacher or something. Well at least I don't have to sit by him this time. I'd go spaso.

"So today we're going to make a saccharin agent." said Mrs. Langley. Gahh that's too easy to make. I know how to make almost every chemical there is. I was taught all of that stuff early.

"Can anyone tell me what exactly this is?"

"It's a white crystalline compound that's way sweeter than sugar, but is used for a sugar substitute." I answered.

"Yes that's correct London thank you." said Mrs. Langley. While she went into a more descriptive explanation, I went off into dreamland and thought about how I was going to work this assignment. So today I'm going to have to check out his schedule and give his house a visit. I want to make the death look as natural as possible. If that's not possible well……

"So that's ok with you London?" asked Mrs. Langley.

"What are you talking about?" I asked dumfounded.

"Are you ok with whom you are partnered with?" she explained. I looked at her and then around the class.

"Who's supposed to be my partner?" I asked as Jason smiled really big at me. I glared back and said, "If it is Kendell over there then I refuse." I pointed to him.

"Well don't know who else who would……..

"Hey you can be my partner" said Drake cutting off Mrs. Langley, as he slung his arm around me. I raised my eyebrows as he spoke again, " Yep we will do great." Jason was sending him glares of pure hate, I didn't care as long as my partner wasn't him. Well I've pretty much known Drake all of my life he's one of my best friends.

"Okay so the last groups are McNaghten, Vendatten and Kendell, and Yates." explained Mrs. Langley, "So I want you to pick a project to do form the sheet that was handed out and when it is chosen report back to me and I will give you the necessary components" She then went back to her desk to grade so me papers. Drake turned to me and looked at my face questionably.

"What?" I asked. He was really staring hard and it was making me uncomfortable and nervous. He seemed to snap out of it at the sound of my voice.

"Oh, um, which do you want to do?" he asked. I thought about it for a second and came to a conclusion.

"How about we create the compound called Betaine?" I asked since it was the neither the hardest nor the easiest thing on the list.

"Ok that works for me." He said as he got up to go tell the teacher what we were doing and that's when Kendell plopped in his seat. Good god give me a break!

"This is really lame don't you think?" he asked me as he put his hand on my knee. I shoved his hand away.

"Why aren't you in the hospital?" I groaned with annoyance.

"They said I was fine and that I could stay in school." he answered. I thought what in the heck is wrong with people these days? Why I was lost in thought Kendell decided to once again put his hand on my knee and slowly proceed upwards. I snapped out of it, grabbed his hand off of my leg and jumped up out of the seat to go stand by Drake. What's taking him so long anyway? Kendell caught up with me, grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the classroom. For some reason he all of a sudden had an amazing amount of strength. When we were out side of the door he turn me and slammed me against the lockers. Ow.

"What in the hell is your problem?! Kendell I swear to….." He kissed me to shut me up. Now, if I get mono or some kind of disease, I'm going to do some bodily harm that he won't recover from any time soon. I have to give it to him though he's a good kisser. I shoved him off of me and gawked at him in disgust.

"I love you!" he gasped. He was moving in for another one, but I shoved him back again.

"You have _got_ to be frickin kidding me!" I yelled. This is not cool its as if I don't have enough on my plate and now he says this?

"Well I'm sorry I _don't_ love you, actually I don't even _like _you" I told him and then pushed past him away from me. I could beat the hell out of him, I really could, but its not worth it.

"You will." he said pushing me back up against the lockers once again and this time he just looked at me and then walked away. I guess that was supposed to scare me, but all it did was piss me off even more.

"What…in…the fuck…was that?" I murmured to myself as the bell rang to get out of school. Drake was standing there at the door when I returned to the room, obliviously he heard what was said. He stared at me his face serious and really concerned.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he pushed himself off of the wall to walk towards me. I just stared at him. I mean what more could you do he was frickin hot and all of what he had just said, along with the mishap that just occurred, flew out of the window.

"London?" he asked once again. Moving his hand to my arm which sent tingling sensations everywhere. Crap. It finally registered to me that he had said something so I gave myself a shake and snapped out of it. I needed to pull myself together. God I do not like him like that! What is wrong with me?

"Oh, uh, yes?" I asked.

"Are you ok?" he asked once again.

"Yes, I don't know what his problem is." I said everything coming back to me, "He's liked me ever since freshman year and is not giving up. Its like harassment and in this case today that is it would be sexual harassment" I walked back into the classroom, which was now empty, and gathered up my things. Drake followed me in and did the same. We talked there for awhile and then decided to leave. Although on the condition that Drake follow me to my car just to be safe.

"So this has been going on for awhile?" he asked as we walked to the student parking lot.

"Yea." I mumbled as we reached my car. I noticed that both Romi and Paris' cars were gone.

"Have you tried to do anything about it?"

"Have I?" I retorted sarcastically as I threw my backpack into the passenger seat and leaned up against my car, "Didn't you hear what I did to him this morning?"

"Oh, yea that was awesome, but I mean legally what did you do?" he asked as he stared into my eyes.

"Well I didn't really think that it was going to go this far." I explained. I actually didn't think it was going to go anywhere at all, but I guess I was wrong.

"What, didn't think it'd go this far?" he asked rather rashly as he stepped up closer to me, "Lon, you need to take out a restraining order or something."

"No, it'll be fine I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." I stated. I needed to go. I wasting my time because I needed to get home, get my equipment and setup. Then by then it would be night so I can get into Dame's house. Seeing as he won't be there tonight it's the perfect time to do it.

"London!" he sort of shouted moving once again closer to me so that we were now almost nose to nose, he was a bit taller than me.

"What?" I sighed and looked away.

He took my face in his hands and gently turned my face towards his and stared at me. I stared back, but there was only so long that I could take his blue staring-into-your-soul stare. So since I was now incapable of turning away I looked away. This silence was getting way too unbearable and uncomfortable so I decided to break the silence.

"Uh…Drake…I..I need to go." I said gently moving his hands off of my face and getting into my car. Before I closed the door though he spoke some words that scared the hell out of me.

"London, I care about you. So please try to take care of yourself." I nodded and he caressed my cheek and closed my door. Leaving me dumbfounded and full of butterflies in my stomach. I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

What in the hell was that about?

**(That Night)**

I threw a rock into the backyard of Dame's house to check to see if there were security lights. There wasn't so I proceeded into the yard...


End file.
